The present disclosure relates generally to optical system components, and more particularly, optical system components having one or more optical coatings thereon.
Optical system components are designed to facilitate the transmission and shaping of visible and non-visible wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum such as light. Typically, these optical system components utilize one or more optical coatings to aid in the successful transmission of the light. Occasionally, the coating or application of the coating may harm the underlying material of the optical system components and thereby interfere with the transmission of light.